5 MINUTES ARE ENOUGH
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: This is are oneshots of each of the marauders last 5 minutes alive, its not meant to be depressing, is more like a view of each life and what was so important for them to remember in their last minutes. Dedicated to all merauders fans


**Hii! This is a story of how I imagine what happened in the Marauders minds before dying not meaning to make this neither sad nor depressing at all, and in this case I ordered the characters stories from the less famous to the ones with more fans. And Peter I didn't want to make his death all so miserable so I did focus in the idea of he being disappointed in his life and being sorry for it and the question is if he would find forgiveness, want to know? ;) youll see.**

**Declaimer: **_**My stories are not entirely mine and have been based on other existing and I respect their intellectual property. (For more information check my profile).**_

5 minutes are enough

Peter Pettigrew

Wormtail lay heavily on his bed. Everyday life seemed like hell. When was the last time I had been happy ...?

Recently he had lived as the Weasley's pet for several years, slept and ate enough, had no concerns nor was in danger of losing his life. But that was not happiness, he didn't feel happy ether when he was able again to use his human form after Padfoot and Moony had discovered him... it felt strange to talk about their old friends and even more when two were dead ... for his betrayal.

But that was their fault after all prongs was always carefree and confident ...

::::::::::::::::::::::::: 4 minutes :::::::::::::::::::::

..:::::: Flash back ::::::...

A large yellow curtain of smoke filled the room of the Shrieking Shack.

"OUCH! Hey Sirius What did you put the potion?" Asked a boy from the ground, apparently he had hit his head really hard.

"What it said! It's not my fault that this bloody book is wrong"

"Nobody move, I can't find my glasses" said James Potter when he was able to stand up.

"I'm sorry James I think I fell on them" said a boy smaller than the others, also more fat due to his lack of exercise.

Slowly the smoke started to disappear to reveal to 4 teens of fourth year of Hogwarts with messy hair and filled with yellow dots, like the rest of the room.

"This could not have been the fault of the book let me see" Remus said picking up the book from the floor "What was the last thing you added?"

"The thing the little green bottle, well ... what **was** on the little green bottle"

"Did you put all of it? You fool! They were 3 drops!"

"All right now, before you start a fight could we fix this place? I have hurry to get back to school" James stopped them.

"Are you going out with Maria?" Sirius asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maria?" Peter asked surprised, he pretended looking at something on the wall.

"That's right"

"You fancy her?" Asked pretending not to care but did not dare looking him in the eyes.

"Hahaha, of course not" James said with a smile in his voice "but is very beautiful and funny, well I better go ahead."

"Hey, I'll go with you" he heard Sirius say.

"Peter would you mind picking this up by your own? I also have things to do, bye" Remus excused himself and left with the other three leaving Peter alone.

:::::::::::::::::::3 minutes:::::::::::::::::::::

-Change of scene-

Peter was in the great hall talking with his friends, it was one week before full moon and they didn't become animagi yet and after the last attempt they would need new ingredients.

"I think Hagrid can help with Unicorn hair" said James as he finished dinner.

"Good idea, James!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You're always agree with everything Peter"

"It seemed like a good idea ..."

"And it is brilliant in deed Peter!" James encouraged him patting him on the back.

"Guys focus, I found a book that could change you" Remus changed the subject pulling an animagi book from his backpack "I'm sure it would work but it will take a long time because it is very advanced magic…"

"Thank you for having my back James" whispered Peter.

"No problem, but you owe me" James joked.

-End flash back-

How I hate to feel weak, even the pet of the group, many times they had asked the other how could I be a part of them, they always protected and supported him. But he would prove he was strong and did not need them ...

::::::::::::::::::: 2 minutes:::::::::::::::::::::

Peter was getting on the Hogwarts Express so sixth year was officially over and everyone was prepared to depart. Peter saw Mary a couple of people away. He knew that next year would be his last at Hogwarts and he had long loved Mary and he was running out of time. So he put himself together and went to talk to Mary when she was finally alone.

"Hi Mary" Peter greeted flushing

"Hi Peter, ready to go home?" Mary smiled happy, Peter was her great confident and a good friend when she broke up with James for many years ago and for this she was very found of him.

"I think so..." Peter smiled back shyly.

"Are you okay Peter?" Mary asked intently watching his worried eyes.

Ok now or ever, Peter encouraged himself.

"Sure, it's just that… its being a wile.. I mean ... the truth is that everything I did in the fourth year for you was not just that you were my friend the truth is that what I feel for you is much more" Peter stood strong I could barely breathe so nervous he was. Ok I'm ready I'm going to TELL THE TRUTH "MARIA I LOV ... ." Peter felt Maria's fingers covering his mouth gently, then he heard laugh behind him, apparently all that were around then to see his declaration of love.

"Peter you know I'm found of you ... but I do not feel the same way sorry" no longer smiling she looked more like embarrassed and sad when he turned and muttered "goodbye".

-End flash back-

She was humiliated him in front of all those people.

I remember the anger I felt, the hatred for her and me. I also remember his long hair and shiny black away on the express and the request I made to Voldemort to join him that she died, no one would miss but her sister, her mother died and his father had recently remarried. In his dreams he could still hear the cries Mary but mostly the magic Voldemort had used to kill her... and his sister Nicole when she tried to rescue her,Ha! As if she had a chance.

:::::::::::::::::::1 minute:::::::::::::::::::::

- Present Time-

He heard the front door of the house opened noisily ...

"What are they doing now? Never mind" I do not care, I do not care which of them is my only instinct is survival. When the Dark Lord has absolute power, or when he dies and everyone is in Azkaban I will survive.

You could hear many noises and screaming on the ground floor, but no longer cared about anything or anybody.

Someone was knocking his room, so I got up and opened.

"What do you want Draco?" He asked the boy standing in front of him.

"We need you to review the dungeon" replied the blonde seriously t could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"As you wish ..."

(Follow the scene in the dungeon where Wormtail opens the cell, this part is in Harry Potter's book but to respect the copyrights I will not write all of it, sorry)

"You owe me one!" Said the young man whose neck was in his hands ...

Peter was surprised, it all fit perfectly, face, hair, face, the way they look, only the color of the eyes betrayed that he was not James Potter, but still had a debt to pay, not just James and also his son ... and he knew it.

The hand that Voldemort had given him, loosened the boy's neck and grabbed Wormtail's , denying the air into his lungs... the end was near, he felt the ghosts of his past and fell on him and gave him the feeling that the lack of air was not caused by metal hand but for their sins and the worst of all Mary she always so gentle and smiling, with his blank stare incomparable to die.

I did not want to die like that, he was alone in the world, no one would miss him in life and no one expected the death was so lonely and desperate ... now understand how horrible was the death of Mary, she did not deserve such a death Maria please forgive me.

"_Peter you know I can't hate you"_

:::::::::::: 0 minutes:::::::::::

Peter's pain of the metal hand of Voldemort disappeared but he could never breathe again.

**R&R**


End file.
